Vibrations and Poison afterstory
by felinerx
Summary: He never thought it, but the regulars found out what he'd done to the 1st year prodigy. Now he has to face their punishments. WARNING: Momoshiro torture :3 Once again I don't care about whether the ratign it right or not.
1. Chapter 1

Me: NYAHA

**Me: NYAHA! I am doing a one-shot here. It's a little afterstory thingy of this story that a friend of mine wrote. Credit goes to AkiraYama (BUT YOU MUST CALL HER AKIRA-CHAN!!) for the story, but I take the credit for this one-shot nya Read her story to get what the hell is going on in this one-shot. It's called Vibrations and Poison **

**Momoshiro: YOU'RE GOING TO TORTURE ME I KNOW IT!!**

**Me: -innocent look- Oh? What could have POSSIBLY given you that idea? -sadistic smile-**

**Momoshiro: You have been hanging out with Fuji WAY too much…-backs away-**

**Fuji: And that's a problem?**

**Me: While they…do whatever I'm going on with the one-shot nya! Enjoy! And oh yeaaa it's in 3****rd**** person POV And of course people will be a bit OCish!!**

**Tezuka: A bit?**

**Me: Yea well….shut up…**

**This: means change of…scene?**

**This: -- means time skip.**

It had been a few months after Fuji and Ryoma had their little relationship problem. Now they were happily together, but Ryoma still seemed like he had something on his mind. He would act strangely around Momoshiro and move away whenever the mop-headed (Me: LOL I love that pun!) teen got too close. Most of the regulars (Me: Plus Inui since he isn't one.) had noticed but didn't bother pursuing the matter. But Inui on the other hand, just HAD to delve deeper into this mystery…

"According to the data I've collected, between Fuji and Ryoma breaking up and then getting back together again, he had a few encounters with Momo…putting that together with how strange he acts around him…I'm going to say he did something to Ryoma during that time…but what?" Inui looked through his notes again without finding an answer.

Momoshiro was unaware of the fact that Inui was investigating what had happened. In fact, he thought he was in the clear and that no one would find out. He knew there was no way Ryoma would tell anyone what happened. The young prodigy was too scared that Momo would be after him and just continue what he had started.

--

**A few days later**

Inui grinned and pushed up his glasses as he went through his notes for the 50th time that day. He had a result. According to his data NOW, Momo had attempted to rape (Me: Now see I don't know if that's what he was trying to do…BUT IT WAS HEADING THERE NYA!!) Ryoma in a school hallway not long after the breakup, but before they got back together. And also, that Fuji had witnessed it before it got too far.

"Time to tell everyone…" Inui ran out to the courts practically skipping.

"EVERYONEEEEE!!" Inui ran up to the courts where everyone except Momoshiro were. "I HAVE IT! I KNOW WHY ECHIZEN HAS BEEN ACTING SO STRANGELY!" (Me: Talk about OC…)

"YOU DO?!" That was none other than Eiji.

"YES! According to my data, Momo attempted to rape Ryoma in on of the school hallways not long after the breakup, Fuji had walked in on it before it got too far though!"

Fuji and Ryoma were attempting to sneak away but…

"HOLD IT!" Tezuka grabbed the two by their shirt collars. "Is this true?"

"Yes" Ryoma stated quietly.

"I didn't know that Momo was raping him though…I thought they were…you know…together…" Fuji said.

"BAKA! I would never go with that bastard!" Ryoma shouted.

Fuji opened his eyes and stared at his lover. The two then had a moment while everyone awwwed.

Takashi then got his hands on a racket…

"YOSH! WE'LL GET MOMO FOR WHAT HE DID TO ECHIZEN!!"

Everyone shouted in agreement and ran off with Takashi as Ryoma as Fuji sweatdropped.

"I will have no part in this…"

"You got that right…"

The regulars – minus Fuji and Ryoma – ran around campus looking for Momoshiro until they eventually found him…

"ALRIGHT MOMO! TIME FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT!!"

Momo turned around to see the regulars running at him full speed. "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" He then got tackled.

"EVERYONE STOP!!" The boys turned to see Tezuka staring them down.

_OH YEA I'M OFF THE HOOK!! _Momo thought to himself in triumph. _Wait…PUNISHMENT FOR WHAT?!_

Everyone got up and moved out of Tezuka's way. He walked forward and stared down at Momo on the ground. Momo got up and dusted himself off. "Hehe thanks Tezu-" He was cut off as Tezuka suddenly grabbed him by his shirt collar, lifted him up and slammed him against the wall.

"Is it true you attempted to rape Ryoma?" Tezuka hissed.

"W-What are you talking about?!" _CRAP! I'm in for it now!_

"We know you did, your punishment will be less painful if you just admit it…"

"F-Fine! Yea I did, what of it?!"

Tezuka turned his head to look at the regulars who all had sadistic smiles on their faces. "Who wants to go first?"

Inui walked forward with a wooden barrel. "Me."

Tezuka put Momo down as Momo stared at the barrel in fear. So did everyone else for that matter.

"Now, as punishment you have to drink this new juice I mixed together to test it. It's healthy too…" Inui grinned and an evil gleam could be seen behind his glasses.

"You'll have to make me!" Momo said defiantly.

Inui then pulled out a needle. "We could sedate you then make you drink it."

Momo gulped again, he didn't want to risk being sedated in case they did something to him.(Me: Hint hint –winks-) "Fine I'll drink it…"

**After he drank it**

"Maybe you went to far Inui…"

"He did rape Ryoma though…"

"He _attempted_ to rape him, there's a difference."

"Still…"

The regulars were all in a circle surrounding a now unconscious Momo. The barrel was lying next to him empty.

"How long do you reckon he'll be like this…?"

"Eh, who knows."

**A week later**

"Tell me how this happened again?"

"He fell and got a concussion."

Momo's eyes fluttered open and he sat up and looked around. _I'm home? In bed?_

His mother and Inui then walked into the room.

"Mum, I-Inui…" Momo stared at Inui in fear.

"Can I talk to him alone?"

"Of course dear, you're friends aren't you?" Momo's mum then left, leaving Inui alone with him. Suddenly all the regulars appeared.

"WE HAVE MORE TO TEACH YOU NYA!!"

"PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON MY MORTAL SOUL!!" Momo begged.

Fuji then opened his eyes and grinned. "My turn…"

(Me: I honestly have no idea what Momo's mum would be like so I'm making her all nice and if his dad ever comes up then he'll be like Momo.)

--

It's been an hour, now Momo is tied up inside some random pentagram thing with candles at the points that are lit…what is Fuji planning…?

"What I'm going to do is get a lost soul to posses you for a week. Oh did I mention this soul is crazy? As in suicidal emo mental crazy? And also the particular soul I'm going to try to get is really sadistic as well…full of lust and all the seven sins…"

Everyone shivered after that, then cheered. It had scared them but they thought of it as a good punishment for what he'd done to the little prodigy.

A few chants later Momo was untied and now his eyes were completely red…unfortunately what happened during that week may scar readers for life, I'll leave it up to your imaginations, ne? It's more fun that way anyway.

--

**A week later**

The soul has finally left Momo's body, but leaving him with random bruises (Me: Especially down there –cough cough-) and…HICKEYS?!

"I said this last time, I'll say it again, I think we're going too far…"

"Shut up Oishi, it's your turn now anyway."

"Eh?! Why me? Why don't you go Tezuka?!"

"I HAVE AN IDEA NYA! ME NET ME NEXT!!"

Everyone stared at the hyperactive red-head. What _he _of all people could possibly do was beyond them.

Well, let's just say once Eiji was done with Momo, he had vowed to himself to never even _look _at ice-cream and stuffed toy cats ever again.

Then Tezuka stepped up and sentenced Momo to 500 laps every day for a week and spending that week at his house. If Momo refused he'd have to drink another barrel of Inui's juice.

_It's probably better to just drink the juice again…_ "I won't do it!"

Inui walked up with another barrel of juice. When Momo looked inside he noticed that it was different to the other barrel he had last time. "Hey hang on this is different…"

"No one said it had to be the same." Inui drawled with a sadistic smile.

"Why the hell did you just drawl…?"

"Practice for some play a friend of mine is dragging me into. DRINK IT!"

Momo gulped down the juice as fast as he can, but ended up on the floor unconscious again…

"You're still going to make him do the laps aren't you?"

"Until he does them, it's Inui's juice."

"I'm running out of ingredients, stop using my juice as punishment!"

**Me: I think I'll stop there actually, I have to write a narrative that's 1500 words long by tomorrow for English…darn school…doesn't even have tennis as a sport…-growls-**

**Eiji: That sucks nya.**

**Me: Yea I know…**

**Momo: -sigh of relief- Saved from your evil until tomorrow…finally a break…**

**Me: Could be longer than a day my friend, I also have an assessment to do.**

**Momo: -pumps his fist in the air- YES!!**

**Me: But they're both due tomorrow, so I might write on the weekend.**

**Momo: Damn…**

**Me: But I have piano to practice, calls to make for my birthday and other stuff, so I still might not get to write.**

**Momo: OH YEA!!**

**Me: But eventually…**

**Momo: …Damn…**

**Tezuka: What happened to 'one-shot'?**

**Me: What can I say, it may not seem it, but I have another life to live –sigh- a very boring life at that…**


	2. Important note: I have returned!

So after years of inactivity due to giving up on my writing I have returned! Lately I've begun writing a little again (No fanfics so far though, just some original stuff I thought would be fun to write) and I came to realise I _really_ enjoy writing even if I tend to feel like I'm no good at it.

So I eventually came to the conclusion that even if I feel as though I'm not a great writer, I _do_ need a hobby to fill in the time I spend being bored and it is a brilliant way to improve my literacy skills through practice for school. Since I'm now nearing the HSC preliminary exams (For those who are not Australian, this is...I have no idea what the equivalent in other countries is, but I am basically in my first of two years of senior schooling, IE I am nearing the end of Year 11, therefore within a year I shall have almost completed my schooling. The HSC gives me an ATAR, which is basically a university admission rank I'll need to enter courses in University, or College for the Americans.) and after that will be beginning my HSC course, I feel I'm going to need all the practice I can get for English since I am, in my own opinion, rather terrible at it. So, why not write fanfiction again? I have a lot of spare time dueto not really having much of a social life and well I can't spend all of it studying so...a hobby is a good choice!

Tonight, I have begun rewriting Jutsu Gone Awry completely, and since I still remember all the ideas I had for that fic, I am able to continue it and hopefully will complete it by the end of this year. A lot of changes are going to be made. For example:

- Chiba and Sayuri will no longer be such great friends at the beginning of the fic, but will grow to become good friends by the end

- The Akatsuki members will be a little more in character, although they will still be written in the way I believe their personalities would actually be like. Itachi, for example, will be a lot more introverted than in the current chapters of Jutsu Gone Awry. The Akatsuki overall will also be a lot less accepting and kind of Chiba and Sayuri at first.

- Chiba and Sayuri will be around Deidara's age (They will be 18, Deidara is 19) rather than 13, because while back when I first wrote JGA (When I was 13 myself, I might add) I did find it fine because I was a crazy as shit fangirl, but now that I'm a little over a month off 17, I have, obviously, grown up and realised holy _shit_ I was a messed up kid. I am no longer a squealy fangirl, but I still do love the Akatsuki despite the fact that I dislike Naruto itself. (Their deaths is essentially what caused me to stop watching Naruto - without the Akatsuki it just wasn't the same) So anyway the realisation that grown men having sex with 13 year olf girls is sick made me completely revise their ages. _This is why anyone under the age of 15 probably shouldn't write fanfiction. _(And also why we can't have nice things)

- The story will be a lot less happy and a little more serious, as my personal life tends to reflect in my writing. As I grew older, I quickly grew to realise life isn't all fun and games, and that's reflected in the way my writing has become a lot more serious.

- The appearance of Chiba has been completely changed to suit my personality and tastes more as they are now and have been for about two years (Remember - Chiba and Sayuri were the Naruto personas of myself and a now ex friend of mine. Well, ex best friend, we still sort of talk, but we're not great friends anymore - hence why Chiba and Sayuri aren't particularly good friends in the rewritten version).

- I will now be attempting to write all the chapters to about the same length (That length being hopefully about 2000 - 3000 words per chapter) rather than having one chapter 1000 words long, the next double that, and the one after that yet another different length. It won't be exact but I will be keeping my word goal at approximately 2000 - 3000 words. (Currently chapter 1 is at 1200 words, and chapter 2 is at 3300...see what I mean? I wish to eradicate this dramatic difference between chapter lengths) Which of those two goals will become my length per chapter is undecided - I'll see how writing chapter 1 works out before I decide anything.

That's about it for the changes that will be present in the JGA rewrite. For now it is the only story I will be rewriting, but I may eventually move onto rewriting everything else, removing some other stories, uploading some new ones etc.

I also may think about making an account on a non-fanfiction website for my original writings, but I can't think of anything off the top of my head. Perhaps deviantART, so I can stop beign inactive there as well. this, however, is something I will decide at a later date.

I will be removing JGA as I begin uploading the rewrite, but this message will be displayed on my profile and in all my other stories as well. It will probably be removed from my profile within a month or two however, so hopefully all my old reviewers and followers will see this by then. If you guys are still around _and _still care about me and my writing, I will actually love you with the passion of a thousand burning suns. I do miss the old days on FF and dA, so returning to them...well, I don't really know what to expect, but it will be nice to be seeing all the people I knew from when I was still active.

Much love everyone.

- Claudia (felinerx)


End file.
